danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Elf's One Act
Elf's One Act (エルフの一幕) is a special chapter included in the third volume of the DanMachi manga. Summary Ryuu was at the Hostess of Fertility getting ready to open the place the morning after she had retrieved Bell's Hestia Knife from Lili and had her hands touched by him. While the other employees rushed around to prepare, Ryuu herself stood still and stared at her hand. Anya became worried about her and asked if she wasn't feeling well. Ryuu apologized and assured her that she was all right. Ryuu once again recalled Bell touching her hands the day before and the memories of her past. One time in the past, Ryuu had gotten lectured by Alise Lovell on the roof of a building after she destroyed five adventurers that tried to flirt with her. Alise told her that she'd gone too far but knew that Ryuu did the right thing as they probably had unworthy intentions. To support herself, Alise pointed out that Ryuu didn't try to force her hand away. Ryuu praised Alise which caused her to blush. She told Ryuu that if a man was ever able to touch her hands she shouldn't let him go as the chance of Ryuu accepting a man without that would be less than a rare monster appearing. Ryuu asked if she needed to that to which Alise told her that she had to. After bringing her consciousness back from her memories, Ryuu thought about Bell. She knew that he was still young and somewhat unreliable, though his heart was pure white like his hair. Ryuu wondered if Bell was her fated man like Alise had told her. Looking out the window, she saw Syr hand Bell her usual lunch. She knew that she would never be able to make herself steal Syr's love interest. Pushing the thoughts about fate to the back of her mind, Ryuu apologized to Alise and left to prepare. Several days later, Syr came to the Hostess of Fertility late after oversleeping and asked Ryuu to keep Bell busy so that she could prepare his lunch. However, Ryuu knew that Syr's lunches usually took an hour to make due to several attempts. Fortunately, Ryuu prepared a lunch that she made herself. She handed the lunch to Bell and lied that it was Syr's cooking. Bell noticed the smell from within and Ryuu reaffirmed to herself that she was terrible at cooking as she charred the sandwiches that were in the lunch. Ryuu tried making an excuse that it wasn't Syr's cooking but quickly changed it to Syr not feeling that well. To her surprise, Bell took out a charred sandwich and ate it completely. He thanked her for the lunch and told her to thank Syr. However, she could tell that Bell knew Ryuu was the one who made the lunch and realized that the praise was directed at her. Ryuu desperately hid her smile and told him that she would tell Syr of his words. As she watched Bell run off to the dungeon, Ryuu admitted to herself that she was happy. From that day, Ryuu would chase after Bell with her eyes while cheering on Syr's feelings for him. Characters *Ryuu Lion *Anya Fromel *Alise Lovell *Syr Flova *Bell Cranel Navigation